What is better?
by Deathmvp
Summary: It takes the fact of him breaking the rules, when he is a kid meeting Bell, but tries to help her still and therefore gets granted 1 wish. The only thing is who is sent to give him the wish will determine what wish he will get.
1. Chapter 1 A KIDS MISTAKE

What is better?

AN: This is my first try at writing a fan fiction and I hope you like it. This takes place while Belldandy is erasing Keiichi's mind as we see as a flashbacks on the end of the fifth of the Ova's. All the scenes of the future are predictions of what will happen. I broke it into chapter where I think would be a major scene change so some are longer then others.

The first chapter is mostly just them as kids but when you see it in the anima you hear their thoughts and not what is really being said.

I am sorry to say I do not own Oh my Goddess or I would be making more of the anima.

* * *

"A KIDS MISTAKE"

A young Belldandy was crying at a large tree yelling at it, as a young Keiichi walked up to her from behind and did not see him coming.

"WHY GOD WHY MUST I DO THIS TO HIM IT IS NOT HIS FAULT. I AM THE ONE THAT MADE THE MISTAKE WHY MUST HE PAY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE IT IS NOT FAIR" yelled Belldandy at the tree. Hearing this caused Keiichi to stop in his tracks not knowing what to do. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do and listened.

Almighty: "You broke the rules and therefore for you must pay. You do not have your license yet so therefore can not make any heavenly promises to him. It was therefore decided, that as punishment, you must erase his memory and therefore remove the promise you made to him yourself."

"But I can not do it. I care for him too much to do something so wrong as invade his mind and remove what I know he considers so important to him" said as tears rolled down her face.

"If you do not do this there is only one other punishment and I could not stand to do that to you. It would be to eliminate you" as the Almighty's voice takes on a sad tone that could melt almost the coldest of hearts.

"I do not care I would rather suffer like that then…" as Belldandy was cut off my Keiichi "Do not say that. How could I go on knowing that you are suffering because of me? Take my memories. I give them to you freely if it will mean you will not have to suffer. It is my fault after all. If I had not made you that promise you would not be in this mess."

The Almighty was shocked by this. He had not seen so much love between two beings that had known each other for such a short time as these two children were showing right now. He knew it could not be lust as they where to young for such things and for the first time since creation was not sure what he should do as he had stated the only two options that was possible he could not make a third one now.

"Erase my memory," demanded Keiichi.

"No I can not do it I would rather die then do that to you" she turned her face from him.

"I'll remember. If I meet you again…" he said as he looked down to his feet.

Belldandy wanted to promise him as she gathered the magic into her hand and raised it to his head but she knew it would not be but she still prayed that some how would be able to defy the very heavens and do what he said. Then the worlds slipped out without her even knowing she said it in a whisper that no one but the Almighty himself could hear "I love you".


	2. Chapter 2 BACK IN HEAVEN

"BACK IN HEAVEN"

After seeing what had happened down there the Almighty decided he should look into this Keiichi's records and maybe even reward him for convincing his daughter to erase his memory instead of letting her die. He sent a message to his assistant Carmela that he wanted all records of Keiichi Morisato sent over to his desk A.S.A.P.

As soon as the records were in his hand he asked her to "Make sure I am not disturbed."

"But Sir Belldandy wishes to have a meeting with you. Something about a favor or a deal she wishes to make with you."

"Tell her to wait until I am done. If it is something that is not worth waiting for then it would not be worth me hearing it." In the Almighty's mind though he knew it was about this boy and therefore wanted to read the information first before talking to her.

As soon as she left he took the file in hand and stretched out on his chair resting his leg up on the desk as he started to read.


	3. Chapter 3 THE MONSTER THAT IS KEIICHI

"THE MONSTER THAT IS KEIICHI"

Keiichi was born to Takano and Keima Morisato, younger sister Megumi. Nothing at all out of the ordinary came up as he read the file. He had a few girlfriends in elementary school and High school and was able to charm his way into many of there panties but otherwise nothing of importance until he was in college. For college, he would go to Nekomi Institute of Technology in the hopes of scamming someone out of there inheritance. He would find it to be Sayoko Mishima. He would work on her for 3 years before the "Queen of the school" would fall into his trap. Shortly after finishing school he would marry her and 9 months later have a little girl name Melissa. He would also start to work at her father's company and move up in the rank very fast. Six years into the marriage, Sayoko's father will get sick and start to give Keiichi more and more control of the company and then he passes away within the a year. What Sayoko does not realize is that Keiichi was ready to take over and kick her out so he had started to poison his father in-law while the whole time getting everything together to divorce his wife and leave her and Melissa with nothing at all.

Four years later His sister Megumi would come to see him. She was disgusted as she walked into his house and seen many hookers or paid women in his house and the type of life he now lead but was determined to ask for his help.

Keiichi: "Why have you come to my house we have not talked in the last 4 years so why come here now?"

Megumi: "I have come to beg for your help for Melissa."

"Melissa who?"

"Your daughter you pompous ass, she is dying and she needs a very expensive operation" Megumi told him as the tears started to roll down her cheeks'. "If she does not get the operation with in the next 3 months she will die. I know you have not even spoken to her since the divorce.not even when she came to live with me. when her mom died but you have to help her now. It will cost almost 100,000. I have been able to raise almost half the amount with our parents help but I do not have anything else I can sell to get the rest. I know you have it I seen on the news just the other night how you brought a new Begatti Vegron for 1.7 million in cash just to drive to a club to impress people."

With a look that could freeze hell he turned to his sister and said "If it is meant for her to live she will live just fine without the operation. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BITCH."

As Megumi got up to leave she turned and said "What happened to you. When you where a kid you loved everything, now I do not even thing you love yourself."


	4. Chapter 4 REALIZING THE TERROR

"REALIZING THE TERROR"

Reading that line in the report made the Almighty feel uneasy. He could not place his finger on it though. There is no way the kid he had just seen could grow up like this. It did not make any sense. He skimmed over the rest of the file and his life just seemed to get worst and worst until he died at the age of 51 from hanging himself.

The Almighty looked out the window of his office and was confused. Just moments ago he seen something that had moved him and made him want to help this poor child that saved his own child at the cost of something he considered important, his memory, but as a father he would not even part with money that he did not even need.

"It must be something that made him who he was, was also erased when Belldandy erased his memory. Even though she is not a goddess yet though I thought she had more control over her power then that." He said to himself as he flipped some pages in the file to see what memories were lost. He flipped all the way to the end of it and could not find the information he need. Then it hit him. The file said there was nothing about him meeting a goddess. Even if it the event was erased from his memory that would need to be documented. Even a small thing like that could change what is computed in a person's future.

He turned on the intercom "Carmela I need to see you in my office this moment. Also tell Belldandy to go home and wait in her house till I call for her and that she is forbidden to talk with anyone, not her mother or her older sister Urd about what happened on earth till I have a talk with her."

A few seconds later Carmela stepped into the office "Yes my Lord".

"Are you sure this is the complete records we have for this boy and his predicted future."

"Yes sir it is. Is there a problem sir?"

"Yes there is. This report is missing him meeting Belldandy a few moments ago. While it should have no bearing on his life since it was erased from his memory it must be in all calculations. I want you to personally run it again including all the fact's with his meeting with Bell include as a high priority, his current report just does not feel right for what I just seen."

Fifteen minutes later Carmela stepped into his office with a strange look on her face. "Sir this does not make any sense. I have run the new data into the computer to predict his future and it is totally different then before. How can this be?"

"That is easy the reports we have of mortals futures are done by knowing everything about them and predating everything. Since it was something that we missed early in his life it makes changes that will make it report change more with time. We know this happens a lot but it is not so bad as it is normally still close for the major point in there life."

"No sir you do not understand. His life is nothing like the other report. In fact I would say it was so wrong that it is almost a crime."

"Let me see the file please. So I can see some of these differences." The Almighty said with a concerned face.

AN: There is a school of thought that if you know everything about someone or something you can predict the future. The problem with this is even having to think like I missed a grain of sand on a beach can make the outcome different.


	5. Chapter 5 A LIFE WITHOUT A WISH

AN: He is tied to the very system and because of this as things change in his life it effects the system and it is posted in the reports.

"A LIFE WITHOUT A WISH"

Keiichi born to Takano and Keima Morisato, Younger Sister Megumi, and is connected to Yggdrasil (computer system that controls earth).

As a small child, while him and his parents were on vacation, he followed a strange light until he meets a young goddess named Belldandy. After spending as much time as he could during the next week with her, he came to love her and she him. Though they where to young to realize this at the time, they wanted to be together but that violated heavens rules. As a punishment for this Belldandy was forced to erase his memories of there encounter. For some reason though Yggdrasil would not let the memory be totally erased and they became locked into his heart.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 85 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 95 before this happened

He had a NO girlfriends in elementary school and High school. He would have very few friends and no one that he felt he could totally open up to. For college he would go to Nekomi Institute of Technology and join the NIT Motor Club in the hopes of finding people with similar likes. He would attend for 3 years before dropping out to take care of his sister after she is injured in a race. He would blame himself as he failed to see a small defect in the bike. With her now paralyzed for life he would give up his own dreams of racing and building. He would take a job as a mechanic at a local shop with a boss that would not appreciate the work he puts into the repair he does.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 75 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 85 before this happened

At the age of 45 he goes out on his first date with a woman named Bianca but will be so nervous that the date will fall through before it can even get off the ground, that same year both of his parents pass away.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 65 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 75 before this happened

At the age of 51 Megumi passes on from medical complications that stem from the crash many years ago. With no family and no close friends to be with him Keiichi starts to shut down. Without the will to live his health starts to decline and on his 52nd birthday, he dies of a heart attack at 12:01 pm.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 50 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 65 before this happened. At 12:02pm the system is no longer able to stop the demons from coming and going as they please to heaven or earth


	6. Chapter 6 Shocked From The Report

"Shocked From The Report"

The Lord was shocked beyond belief at how wrong the other report had been. If they would have let his life play out he would have a very hard and sad life. Not only that but the report indicated that he was tied to there very system. He had not seen someone so tied like that other then Belldanndy and her sister Urd. This was because Urd represented the past while Bell represented the present. He did know that their unborn sister would represent the future but could not understand how a mortal could also affect it like this but the proof was right in front of him.

"Carmela, give me a status of Yaggdasil as it is right now."

After typing a few things into a terminal she reported that the system was running at 84.8 at them moment.

"Carmela I want you use as much of the system you can without hurting its other functions. For the system can predict a better scenario to come up with to change this man's life. I will then have a special meeting tomorrow with a special counsel to determine what one is the best to go with."

"Yes my Lord. When do you want this report ready by?"

"Have it ready by 9:30am tomorrow. I will then hold it in the Essence meeting room. The advisers that I need for this task need to be there true self and at least one of them is not even born yet."


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Everyone Together

"Getting Everyone Together"

Carmela was rushing through the halls as fast as she could. She was running late. She had used every resource that she could from the system and then some but it still took so long to deal with so many variables. The system was only able to come up with 2 possible changes that where even slightly acceptable. She was hoping the second one would be the one that was chosen, but even then she was not sure as it did not fix everything. She felt it was the better of the two. That is why she decided it would be given to the Almighty second. While she knew she would not have a say in this she hoped that by seeing it second it would give it a slightly better chance.

She was shocked when she walked into the meeting room, that for a second, she felt a second presence in the room but yet only The Almighty was there. She chalked it up to this room. To her knowledge this meeting room was used only once before as it could be a very dangerous room. In here you where stripped to what you really are or as the Lord called it your "TRUE SELF". You would be changed the second you walked into this room. You would not be able to lie to others or yourself while in here. Your memories of all possible versions of yourself would be available to you but at the same time would not be, because of this and the fact that you could find out you do not like your true self, was the reason this room was almost never used.

"Thank you Carmela. It is ok you are a little late as I understand that the undertaking you have had to under take. I am currently setting everything up and even for me this is not an easy thing to do." said the Lord and he manipulated the room to make a hidden part of it that not even a god or goddess could detect. "Please call Belldandy into the room now."

A few moments later a very scared young Bell started to walk into the room. As she passed the threshold of the door she changed. She grew in an instance to a very good looking woman that carried her self with pride. As soon as she was in she dropped down to one knee with her head bowed and said "You summoned me father".

"Yes, my child. I have summoned you here as an adviser as to what will happen in the future. After this is done your memory of this event will be sealed from you."

"Father, I am not sure I should be picked for this, just yesterday, I all but defied your order and if it was not for Keiichi I would have. In all truths, even as I am now, I would do the same thing for him without thinking twice on the matter because of this reason I would recommend that you pick a different person for this matter."

"No my child this is the very reason you have been picked. The matter we will discuss has a direct bearing on his life, so please raise my child and come to this seat in the corner. The others in the room will not be able to see or detect you in any way. After they leave I will want to know what you think is best."

Carmela was shocked by this knowing what was in the second report. She watched as Belldandy raised and walked over to the seat. Carmela felt her heart skip a beat as she knew it was much more likely that the second report would be given the ok.

The Almighty turned to Carmela as soon Belldandy vanished in the corner and told her "Please have Urd, her unborn sister Skuld and Megumi brought in here so that we can begin."

Urd was the first to walk into the room. As she did she rapidly grown to about the same age as Belldanndy had. Anyone looking at her could easy tell he was very comfortable with her sex appeal. As she looked up to see her father she nearly fainted. "Father I have not done anything that should warrant these type of actions" she yelled to the Almighty as tears started to roll down her face.

"No my child this is not about something you have done but rather I am in need of your help and that is why you are here."

"OH, then if that is the case could we not wait till later today to do this I could really use some more sleep" she said as she regained her normal care free aura.

"NO, now sit down please."

As the Almighty said this, a strange little ball of energy seemed to come to the room. As it passed into the room it changed into another beautiful woman. Where as Belldandy looked very like an ideal mother and Urd was walking sex appeal this woman look more like a tomboy but you could still tell that she was all woman. "Urd what have you done that calls for this type of meeting. If you or K.. Ke.. Kei.. what ever his name is, have done anything that could hurt Belldandy I will never for give you." as a very confused state came over her face. For some reason she wanted to say another person's name but it seemed like it did not want to form.

"Skuld please sit down. I will discuss what this is all about in one moment. We still have one more guest to come and it may seem even more strange for them then it does for you" the Lord stated. He then showed her to a chair next to her sisters. He did not miss the fact that they thought this was to have something to do with Keiichi even though nothing was said about him yet.

As this was happening a very scared little girl that was calling for help walked over to the door. As she passed throw she seem to become very confident and even though she was not as pretty as the sister's she was still quite the looker. "Excuse me people, what am I doing here?" She then looked at the two ladies sitting down and said "Do I know you or something, for the strangest reason I get the feeling I have known you both your years but I do not remember ever meeting you before just now. Come to think of it was I not just playing on the beach looking for my brother?"

"Megumi please be calm down. I have summoned you here to discuss some things of importance that must be talked about. You are but the second human to have ever passed through that doorway. You are here to help decide something that is very important to the future of possibly both heaven and of earth. Will you please have a seat?"

Not knowing what else to do she took the seat next to Skuld and waited to hear more.

"Thank you my ladies, while I know you had no choice in coming here I want you to all to know I am grateful that you are indeed here. First let me tell you all memory of this meeting will be totally sealed from you. Under normal circumstances this may have even been erased totally from you but there are reasons why that can not be done. You may or may not also feel comfortable next to each other and the reason for that is simple depending on the outcome of today's meeting you will be family. The Lord paused and the ladies looked and each other with a approving glance. "We are here to discuss a Mister Keiichi Morisato who is also Megumi's brother. About a week ago Keiichi followed a light that he should have not have had any way of seeing or feeling. That light turned out to be Belldandy. With out going into the details they became very close but Bell broke the rules and was therefore, as a punishment, told to erase his memory. If it was not for Keiichi convincing her to do it she would have been sentenced to death for not obeying."

All three women look on in horror at that. Megumi even said "Thank God" with drew a small laugh form Carmela sitting off to the side with an almost evil smile from the Almighty himself.

The Almighty regains his composure and continues "because of this I decided to review his life to see if maybe he should be entitled to a reward for this. To my surprise our records about him were all wrong. After looking into the matter some more, we see that he would have a very, very sad life ahead of him. To make matters worse, for some reason, as his life goes down so does our system. With this in mind it has been decided to grant him a wish to try to reduce the outcome of this. The system has come up with two different possible outcomes that are even remotely good. In a moment we will go over the possible outcomes but for our reasons, I can not state here, even though not all the details can be brought up. The main thing that will decide everything is what goddess goes down to grant his wish. In the first case it will be you Urd that grants it to him, in the second it would be your sister Belldandy. Since I am not totally in touch with what is good by mortal standards I have you here to help me decide. Please read both of these files under your chairs, as Carmela will show you his life at the highest speed your mind can comprehend it on the screen. You **three ladies** may talk amongst yourselves about this and feel free to ask me anything you like, at the end of it."


	8. Chapter 8 I wish to always be safe

"I Wish To Always Be Safe"

This first file is much smaller then the second one. It starts by telling Keiichi's back story of growing up and his run in with Belldandy. His life is not a very exciting one and follows the other report until he is in college. One day while in college, while trying to order some food, he calls Urd in heaven by accident. She comes down to him a moment later, threw the TV, and informs him that he has been granted one wish as long as it comes from his heart. At first he does not believe her. For the next 2 months she tries to get him to tell her his wish. He even starts making very stupid wishes just to try to get rid of her as he knows he can not keep hiding her, since his dorm is a male only dorm. With each stupid wish Urd gets more and more upset. After a few of them she starts throwing lighting bolts at him but never meaning to really hit him just graze him. After a really close call he blurts out "I wish I could be safe for the rest of my life."

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 90 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 85 before this happened

Urd thanks him for making his wish and gives him a very passionate kiss before telling him that she will miss him.

Because of the wish he becomes a little braver then he would have been otherwise. He starts to race bikes in his second year of college. While he never comes in first place in his racing he can normally come in about third since he never takes much of a chance while racing. With the racing background and his grades from school he become a well paid mechanic for a racing team.

While on the racing team he meets a woman name Kogome. He would date her on an off for the next 10 years but never taking the romance past second base. Feeling that she waited so long for him and always trying to get him to take chances he never seems to want to take, she gives him an ultimatum that if they do not get married she will leave him. Fearing that he will be alone he accept her demands and is married 1 year later but never has any children.

At the age of 75 years old him and his wife pass away peacefully in there bed together.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 85 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 90 before this happened


	9. Chapter 9 Urd Does Not Like

"Urd Does Not Like"

Urd stands up and yells "what a boring life. I know this is better then the system crashing but still how could he not go for things in his life. It is more like going threw the motions of life then really living it. Are you trying to say that I scared him into a life that sucked this badly?"

"No, my child, you have elevated his life for the better believe it or not. Before this he would had have nothing but sorrow. At least in this life, it is a peaceful existence without suffering for him. This is the very reason I wanted to hear what you have to say about it. Before we continue, why do we not take a break for lunch even though goddesses do not need it, I know Megumi does" and as if on cue her stomach started to rumble.

For the most part the three ladies eat in silence and they do not notice **two** of the meals vanish from the table. As soon as they finish they ask to see the next possibility.

"Before I start this I have to tell you there are many cases where things will be blanked out for reasons I can not say. Carmela, please start it."


	10. Chapter 10 Life with a Goddess part I

"Life With A Goddess"

It starts by telling Keiichi's back story of growing up and his run in with Belldandy. His life is not a very exciting one and follows the other report until he is in college. One day while in college, while trying to order some food, he calls Belldandy in heaven by accident. She comes down to him a moment later, threw a mirror, and informs him that he has been granted one wish, as long as it comes from his heart. At first he does not believe her but she has such a calming personality that it does not scare him. After talking with him for a few minutes, a wish from the bottom of his heart comes almost railroading out of his mouth. "**I wish for a goddess like you, to stay by my side".** To both of their surprise the wish is granted.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 105 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 85 before this happened, many bugs that would have gone by undetected are being discovered when they would have been missed and not even know about before time.

Over the next few months they have some problems, like where to live and people trying to separate them, yet at the same time the wish is keeping them together. Their biggest problem is themselves though. They are both very caring people that have problems with moving there relationship forward, because of this Urd takes it upon herself to try to push them together. While it does move the relationship a little faster, she is punished, made to stay with them on earth. To everyones shock, even Urd's, she likes living with Keiichi and while it is not a physical type of love, it is a true love just like she has for her sisters.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 110 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 105 before this happened

Over the next year Keiichi is attacked, with non-lethal force, by two non-mortals repeatedly trying to separate him and his love, Belldandy. First is Marller, thinking that if she can get rid of him then she could get the goddesses to leave earth. The second to attack him is Skuld. She attacks him not out of hate but out of fear. She is afraid that by loving him she will lose her sister. Something that she does not want to admit even to herself though, she thinks that if Belldandy was not with him she may have tried to be with him herself.

With Belldandy's help Keiichi starts to make many friends and starts to race while still in college. With the support and love from her he is able to become a first place racer and is able to push his friends to become better people. Even Sayoko, that tries to take him to hurt Bell, starts to change and care about others. She begins to truly care about herself because of the pairs love.

Keiichi is also instrumental in dealing with the Lord of Terror problem that arises. Nothing else can be stated about this for security reasons.

Shortly after this, thanks to Keiichi help, Urd meets her future husband. Because of the love and caring that Keiichi shows to Bell on some level Urd realizes that humans have a lot of heart and she helps a small boy that quickly falls in love with her. Knowing that she can not be with him, as he is only about 9 years old, she breaks it off with him but the thoughts of him will stay with her until then meet again when he is older.

Not to long after this Keiichi will be forced to his first meeting with Hild, Lord of hell and Urd's mother. She is summoned to help save Urd's goddess half from over taking her demon half. Hild is amazed by this young man from the start and even tries to take him for herself several times over the next few decades, seeing as he is a very special person. During this time Marller realizes how much she misses her friend Urd but can not do anything about it since goddesses and demons are not allowed to be friends.

Keiichi is even able to help with an area he knows nothing about when it comes to Skuld. Up to this point she has almost no use of her power. After Belldandy and he start to teach her how to ride a bike she meets her one day lover Sentaro that helps her to learn to ride a bike and awakens her powers for the first time.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 115 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 110 before this happened

Around this time Keiichi starts to work for Chihro at Whirlwind, the very shop he helps convince Chihro to open, to peruse her own dreams. Between the two they turned Whirlwind into a very successful business and they even start to build there own type of bikes and vehicles, out of the love for doing it more then anything else. They design and build a bike they call the Winged Goddess that breaks many of the old records at the track.


	11. Chapter 11 Life with a Goddess part II

"Life with a Goddess part II"

One year after passing through the Judgment gate, Keiichi was able to get the money together for a proper engagement ring for Belldandy. To present it, with the least problems that he could, he decided to do this differently then the other times; he tried to do something with Belldandy. He started off by taking Urd, Skuld and his sister out to lunch on there own without Bell. While all three were eating he took the ring out of his pocket and opened it on the table. To say he got a look of shock from the three was an understatement. He told them that he was planning to take Bell out to dinner tonight and pop the question to her then. He knew that any of the three would be able to mess this up, so he asked in a voice that would make even a demon cry, "Would you please let me ask her tonight while I still have the courage to do so? I do not care if you spy on us or even if you sell tickets to it but please do not interfere with it until she tells me yes or no."

Urd "Tickets are a good idea that I myself would have never thought of. I will have to set that up but yes I will wait until she answers."

Megumi "Yes I will wait but why did you have to even ask?"

Skuld "You can't …." she froze, as she started to think how she had felt just a few weeks ago when she had thought she had lost the love of her life. Even though she had not told him yet when Keiichi saved Sentaro's life, when they where buried and presumed dead, she had learned what she must have been putting him through for all these years. "Do it fast before I change my mind but if you make her cry you will be the next experiment."

Later that night after a small meal Keiichi stood up from the table at the restaurant. He stood up as he took the ring out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and said "Belldandy you have been with me for the last four years and I never want to let you go, Will, will. Will, you maaaaarrry meeeee?" As he said this, all the blood left his body, leaving him as white as a ghost while waiting what seemed like years for her to answer.

Belldandy could not believe what he was doing at first. As soon as her eyes saw the small golden ring, that look like a small angel was holding the diamond in her hands, she could not wait for Keiichi to finish to say "YES" as she throw her arms around him. Nether one was able to see the look on each others face, for as soon as she said yes the whole place erupted in cheers and so many flashes that they got a small tan from the light. It took a lot of smooth talk from Megumi to convince the owners not to call the cops on all of Keiichi's friends because of the scene they created.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about 125 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 115 before this happened

The wedding took place the following year on the anniversary of the day she came through the mirror to him. By some careful planning, on Urd's part, there was no demon attack at the wedding or the reception. Hild and Marller were probably the first two demons to be in a goddesses wedding party and they did not want to see that ruined. Both Skuld and Urd stayed at Megumi's that night to let Keiichi and Belldandy have the whole house to themselves.

The next morning Keiichi awoke to a bright flash pulling Belldandy to heaven. Before he could even yell her name she was gone. He decided he would need to get his sister-in-law's help but he could not move. For the next 2 hours he was frozen in place yelling for anyone to hear him but for some reason his voice did not seem to carry any farther then his room. Then out of no where the light returned and he saw Bell come back to him putting her arms around him.

"Belldandy are you alright? What happened? Are you being punished for marrying me? Is the Almighty mad? Is there some way I can …."

Bell reached up and put her finger to his lips. In a calming voice said "shhh this is what Urd told you would happen?"

"Urd never told me anything about you being punished or taken from me" he said with a very worried face.

"I guess I should not have expected her to tell you. It is ok though I just had to go to heaven really fast to do this" as she handed him her license which now read "Belldandy Goddess first-class, unlimited, Married". With the relief passing over his face she kissed him with so much passion it curled his toes.


	12. Chapter 12 Life with a Goddess part III

"Life with a Goddess part III"

Everything was back to normal for about the next year. There where some demon attacks but nothing they were not able to handle without a problem. Then one day Keiichi came home early to something that nearly made him pass out, from the sight. In the middle of the kitchen was Belldandy standing in front of the refrigerator, and she was gulping down a gallon of a deep red liquid. He realized almost at once what it was. It was a whole gallon of blood. She was drinking a gallon of blood the same way a teenager would drink OJ strait from the container. He was about to say something when Urd came walking behind him saying "Belldandy do we have anymore snake I am out? Oh hi Keiichi you are home early." With this Bell turned and saw him standing there as white as a ghost. "No not like this" as she turned and ran out side crying.

Keiichi starts to run to Bell when Urd puts her hand up to stop him. "Let her be for a moment. Go make yourself something to relax. I will talk to her and tell her to talk to you. I will be back in a moment."

Belldandy was curled up, with her face on her knees, crying and saying over and over again "Not like this, Not like this" when Urd walked over to her, sat down and started rubbing her back.

"So I take it you have not told him the good news yet?" Urd said in a very soft and calming voice.

"No, and now that he seen me doing that he must think I am some sort of monster or vampire. How could I face him now? You saw the look on his face. He must hate me."

"Boy, are you going to be fun when the mood swings really kick in. As to what Keiichi thinks, yes he is shocked, yes he will need answers. Know this though; even if you came and killed everyone in front of him he would still love you. Go in there and explain to him why you where drinking blood and I know he will understand."

"I guess I do not have much choice in this. Thank you Urd." As she got back up and walked to the table that Keiichi was sitting.

Like Urd had said Keiichi was sitting waiting for her when she opened the door. He had made a fresh pot of tie and as soon as she walked in asked her "Would you like some hot tea it will help your nerves?"

"I would love some but I can not have any"

"Why not I know you love it?"

"I am not allowed to."

"Does this have anything to do with what I seen you doing in the kitchen?"

"Yes it does. I know I should have told you sooner but I was not sure…" as Belldandy started to break down in tears again.

Keiichi got over and put his arms around his wife to try to help comfort her "Belldandy you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Two weeks ago I started to feel strange. Not knowing what else to do I took a quick trip up to heaven while you where at work to see my doctor. I sat for a few test and that is when he told me" and then dropping her voice down to almost a whisper "I'm pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What, I am going to be a dad?"

Thinking that he was taking it like he did not want it, she started to cry again "I am so sorry."

"Why are you crying? I am going to be a dad. We have to tell everyone." He said this with so much joy in his voice that for a second it looked like he was glowing.

"So you are not mad then?"

"Of course not. I did not think it was possible for something like this to happen as I am only human but why would you think I would be sad. I in fact was always a little sad that by staying with me you had given up any chance to have kids. Is that why you where drinking the blood though?"

"Yes. Since the baby will be half human, I will need to do special things to help the baby grow. One of the first things is I need one gallon of blood a day from a mortal creature. I also have to start eating each day something called a balanced diet, and I will have to be very careful that I do not overuse my powers. I will need to go to heaven for regular check ups and when the time comes I will have to go to heaven to have the child."

"I guess that means I will not be with you when the child is born. How long would you and the baby need to say there after they are born?"

"We would need to be there 1 earth day but then we could come down."

"Ok, then we need to do two things right now. One, we are going to the store to get a book of baby names and two, we are going out to dinner to celebrate."

"I LOVE YOU" as Belldandy throws her arms around him in a world class hug.


	13. Chapter 13 Life with a Goddess part IV

"Life with a Goddess part IV"

Six months into the pregnancy, they received a strange visit from Marller. She walked up the front stairs crying. Knowing that they could not turn her away they took her inside.

"What is wrong?" asked Urd

"She is dead. I am so alone now. Why did Drena have to die? Why?" cried Marller

"It's ok I am here for you just let it all out" as Urd pulled her closer so that she could cry on her shoulder.

Keiichi leaned towards Bell and in a low voice asked "Who is Drena?"

"She was Marller's mother. She was a very old demon" as tears rolled down her eyes.

That night while rubbing Belldandy's back he got a strange idea. He ran the idea past Bell and she thought it would be a great idea but she knew there would be a price that had to be paid and that part scared her. They decide that in the morning they would have to talk it over with the whole group. They also realized that with the baby on the way they would have to explain things to Keiichi's family soon as the child would be able to do things that a normally baby should not be able to do.

The next morning Bell called her sister to the table, as they would all need to sit-down and talk including Marller.

Keiichi stood up and started to speak. "As you all know we have been living here for a few years now, and when the monk that owed this home passed away he left it to me and Belldandy. We plan to raise our family here in this temple but there is a lot of room here and since you are our family, also, we want you to all stay with us here. We already have many goddesses that come by and while you may not be a goddess, you are part of the family Marller. I know demons can make contracts like goddesses can and depending on what the cost is I would like to make one with you so we can be together as a family with out fear of attack. Belldandy and I want to know what you all think though."

Skuld: "I would not mind it. I always want to stay with my family"

Urd: "Would you stay Marller even if you have to be at least a little good?"

Marller: "I would love to stay but I could never be like Belldandy. I do want a family again and you are the only ones like that" as tears started to roll down her face. "I just can not see it being allowed as I am supposed to enlarge our market share not team up with you."

Belldandy: "By making a contract with Keiichi, though, you are increasing your share but at the same time it is not hurting people."

As if a light went off in her head she thought about something. "How about this for a contract 'That on the temple grounds all beings may interact with each other but never more violent then how Urn and Skuld do now. As for my payment of the contract I would have the rights to visit here the same way as your sister Megumi does. How does that sound to you?"

In unison, both Urn and Skuld yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AS VIOLENT AND HOW WE ACT!"

"Simple you both attack each other and play tricks on each other all the time. They are not anything to really worry about though. You never do anything to each other then a simple bruise and none of the attacks are out of hate. I know demons would not be able to like Belldandy but most if they stay on good behavior, can act like Urd, does most of the time."

Keiichi "Does anyone have any problems with that?" As he looked at each one as they nodded that they agreed with it. "Ok let's do this then."

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about 130 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 125 before this happened, for the first time since the doublet that god's and demon's have a deal that both can agree to. Nggdrasil (Hell version) also reports 105 efficiency

A few days later his mother, father and sister came to see him and Belldandy as he had requested. He was sure that it would all come to them as a big surprise but he was the one in for a surprise. His mom and sister already knew that the sisters where not normal. While they did not know they where goddesses per say they knew it was something. The only one that did not know anything about them was his father and his only comment about it was "No wonder she does not scare me off."

The next big shock in his life came when Bell was in labor. For the first time ever he heard Belldandy cursing, to make matters worse she was cursing him out as she was leaving to go to heaven to have the baby. Skuld was there with him though tell him that she did not mean it as Urd left with Belldandy for heaven. Two days later she came back down with a beautiful baby girl named Isabella. She looked every much like Bell except she had black hair and only the blue more on the forehead and not on the sides.

One month after she was born they decided to go visit his old college. While out they were attacked by a demon they have never met before, named Lisa. Still being weak from just having given birth a month before, she could not stop Lisa from taking her child and was knocked out. Keiichi was getting blasted over and over again but determined to give up keep charging her yelling "Give me back my child."

"Ha, yeah right. This child is not under the doublet system yet and I can easily kill her and there would be not repercussion. Just think how much it will hurt knowing that you could not s…" and then she sudden stopped in mid sentence. As Lisa eye's rolled into her head and she started to fall Keiichi could see a light surround Isabella and start to float to someone he could not make out as he passed out.

When Keiichi woke up he almost jumped out of his skin yelling "Get away from my baby you can not have her."

Hild turned to Keiichi while holding the baby and said "Shhh! She is sleeping, do not wake her. Look after your wife till she wakes back up and then I will help you take my grandchild home."

When they arrived home Bell took her child to the nursery and brought in some tea for them to drink. After about 2 hours Keiichi and Bell understood that even though it was a step grandchild, Hild still considered it as if it was her own. He also learned that until a god or demon was under the doublet system they could be attack without punishment. The only reason it was not done offend is that there was an unspoken agreement not to normally.

"I got a question for you then Hild; I can see you do not condone his action so how about you make it a real rule?" asked Keiichi.

"I can not make a change like that I am afraid. It would give the god's the upper hand since they would be able to attack us and we would not be able to attack them back" replied Hild.

"What if father was also to agree, I think he would understand if we stated it as something like they would be sealed for say 500 years if they did" as Bell started cleaning up the table.

"It would be possible then, knowing him, he will go for it also. I will bring this up to him first thing in the morning since I know how much he likes to rest on Sundays. With that I will be leaving you." As Hild left there house.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about 135 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 130 before this happened. Nggdrasil (Hell version) also reports 110 efficiency. The child protection act was signed by noon the next day.

For the next few month things were smooth for the family. It was not until Isabella's 2nd birthday that Belldandy found out she was pregnant again. She figured it was all the time she had with Keiichi lately. They had not seen much of Urd or Skuld since they where hanging out with there boyfriends so much. Nine months after that they had a beautiful baby boy they name Phil. It was a few days after that that Urd and Skuld both came in telling Bell that they where going to get married and do a double wedding.

Information is block of the event of Frank's and Melissa's early life.

Information is block of the event of the four children growing up.

There next big problem did not occur in his life until one month after his 100th birthday. He was walking up the steps when he lost his footing and fell down the temple steps. He died almost instantly.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about a 110 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 135 before this happened. Nggdrasil (Hell version) also reports 90 efficiency.

Over the next few days the family all came to pay there respects, at the shrine, as his wake was held there. Even Hild came to show her respects and asked Urd and Skuld to come to the side so they could talk.

"Tell me how is Belldandy doing she does not look good at all" asked Hild to Urd.

"Not good I am afraid. She has lost the will to live. We have tried to get her out of it but she will not talk to any of us. I have asked father to talk to her but she is not even talking to him" replied Urd.

"I am scared for her. I know she can not go with him to his final rest but I also know she can not keep going on like this" Skuld said from behind her tears.

One month later, they received a call from Phil that Belldandy passed away in her sleep.

For the first time in history 2 goddesses retired from service the next day saying they can not bring happiness to others since they have lost so much of it themselves.

Special Note Yggdrasil is predicted to run at about an 80 efficiency because of this vs. it normal 110 before this happened.


	14. Chapter 14 They must Choose

"They Must Choose"

As The Almighty, looked up the three girls where in tears, and this surprised him. He had thought that they would like this a lot from what Urd had said after the last file. Even so he would need to speak to them about it. "Before you ask there is more to this file that we could not even say. We couldn't even tell you about it because even by telling you, it would be dangerous. One thing that I will say, but not go into details about, is the fact the he has already demonstrated an ability to 'BREAK THE RULES'. Since I am not sure if this is limited to just him, or is it his entire family, I must be very careful with information. I do need everyone here's advice on this though and that is why you are here."

Megumi was the first to speak up. "I am not really sure why there is a problem here Sir. Except for the fact that the system is running weaker in the second file, to me it would be a no brainier which one to pick. Can you please explain to me why it is a problem?"

Urd looked over to her and spoke first "In part it is the system that could be the problem but there are a few other things. For one, no god or goddess has ever stayed on earth for that many years. The second is gods and demons have never interacted like they have in that file and if you looked past his life there could be a lot more from this that we do not or are not allowed to know about. The most important thing is that no time in history has a goddess ever willed herself to die or should I say lost the will to live. We do not have any idea what that could do up here or even in hell. Even with that said there is no choice here; he must be allowed to be with Belldandy."

Almighty: "Not only that but do not forget that you three sisters are in a way time itself. Urn is the past, Belldandy is the present, and Skuld is what will be. While someone else can take over their jobs it is not an easy thing and it would never be as good."

Skuld: "Is that why you could not see that is the correct choice for him? I know I care about Belldandy and I do not want to see her die but she was happy, Keiichi was happy, everyone they touched seems to be happy. Give them the better life before I regret letting my sister di…" as she breaks down into more tears.

Urd and Megumi walked over to her and held her while they were also in tears. As he looks at them, The Almighty knows there would be no more need to talk to them. He now knew what they wanted so he started to get them ready to go on their way.

As soon as the three ladies where gone he called Belldandy to him.

As the field around her seat in the back faded Belldandy started to stand up. As she turned to walk over to him, he could see she had tears running down her face but they where more tears of joy then of sadness. When she was within his reach she threw her arms around him and thanked him that she would be able to stay with Keiichi. "Belldandy I have not decided yet but it seems you have so please tell my why I should send you to your death so he can be happy."

"Father did you not feel my feelings? I was truly happy with him at almost all times. Yes there were times that I was very sad, and yes I fear the death that awaits me at the end but how can I not want to be with him. I know I will have four children and I know he will love me and them all his life. It is not just to see him happy that I want this but it is also for my own happiness. Can you not see all three of my sisters that were here also want this for me? While it was not in the report I know that Megumi and I will be like sisters and she will be a very good aunt. Please father, please let this come to pass."

"Thank you Belldandy. This has been very informative."

No sooner then she had left Carmela walked over to the Almighty and ask "what have you decided"

"Nothing yet Carmela I still have one more person to talk to about this. Keiichi, will you please come over here."

Carmela was shocked as Keiichi walked over to them. She had not noticed him the whole time he was here. She also knew it was very dangerous for him to be here, since they could not be sure how much they could block from him after he left.

"You have seen both of the outcomes and you have seen the other reactions to them. Now I must know which one would you rather have **if the choice was** yours?"

"Almighty I am sorry to say I must pick the first one you have shown me unlike the others have picked."

"WHAT YOU CAN NOT MEAN …" as Carmela shouted then realized it was not her place to be speaking.

"That is most interesting Keiichi. Can you please explain why you have picked that one?"

"There are 2 simple reasons for that Sir. The first one is that while we would all be happy for the most part in the second one and the system would be running better, the fact remains the system will be running worse after for much longer then I would be alive. The second reason is while I would love to be with her like that and have a family she is not meant to suffer like that. She cares too much for people and I would not want me to be the cause for her death." The last part coming out just over a whisper as the tears started to roll down his cheek.

While looking at Keiichi all but ready to break down a light went off in The Almighty's head, and with a tricky looking smile he spoke up. "Are you sure that you would want the first life forever? While you may not remember it you would be missing apart of her forever. I will also tell you she may live forever without you she would also never find someone like you to spend her life with and will be alone forever."

"She will not be alone though Sir. She will have her sisters with her and she will not suffer from my death like she would so please pick the first one for me" and this time he did break down and all out cried.

"Do not worry my Son everything will be alright."

After she had left Carmela walked back to The Almighty. "Sir I know I should not be in the middle of this but you can not let him do that to himself. Everyone can see that he would be much better off in the second one then the first. Please do not let him do this to himself."

"Carmela, do not worry. I never once said that he would pick his fate. I only asked him what one he would pick and why. He is a very kind and caring person so much that he must be protected from even himself."

"So you are going to send Belldandy down when the time comes so that she can be with him till the day he dies?" as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Not quite. You did not hear everything I said to him and in truth only his subconscious mind heard what I said. Do yourself a favor, when you go back to your desk have the computer bring up the wish he will make and you will see why this third out come will be best of all."

Not being sure what he meant she left him and ran to her desk. She entered in a request to see what wish Keiichi would make. One moment passed and the requested information came up:

"_I wish for a goddess like you, to stay by my side forever" Pre-approved._

_The End._

AN: I would like to thank my friend for helping to make sure I got the people correct and I would like to thank my wife for correcting my spelling, grammar, and even rewriting some sections so it make more sense. If you look in the story my wife's name is in there can you guess who?


End file.
